Cloudy Skies
by Forsaken91
Summary: The evil dragons. Long have they been assumed to be extinct, however... one is still around. The Orochi, the Eight-headed Dragon, and a very powerful evil dragon has once again returned to the world. How will the Hyōdō family, and our favorite devils, deal with the beast? Summary sucks, Contains elements from other anime. IsseixHarem


Yo guys. This is my second story, I hope you guys like it.

Will contain elements from a couple different anime, but nothing too overpowered.

Hope you guys like it, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Many millenia ago long before the events of the Bible, or any of the other major world religions, there was a single being.<p>

Amenominakanushi, the Heavenly Ancestral God, the source of the Universe, and the Hitorigami. Amenominakanushi was the first of the Zōka Sanshin, the "Three Gods of Creation", and one of the five Kotoamatsukami, the "Distinguished Heavenly Gods".

Amenominakanushi, for reasons unknown, decided that it (being gender-less) should create a world. The first of it's creations was the two Primordial deities of Shintoism, Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto. The two deities were directed by their creator to work together and create a new land, which would become Japan.

Given only a spear, they stirred the water and when the water dripped off the end of the spear, a new land was created in the great nothingness. They were then instructed to live on the island and create new life should they choose to.

After falling in love with each other, Izanagi and Izanami decided they would produce offspring. They had two children (islands), however the children were not to their liking and concluded that their mating ritual had been done incorrectly. Casting out the "incorrect" islands, they attempted again but this time abiding by the correct laws of nature set forth by Amenominakanushi. They were successful, and repeated the process many times.

Eight, in total, perfect islands were born, and the creation of the Japanese archipeligo was completed.

Shortly after the creation of the country of Japan, Izanagi and Izanami decided to have more children, the God's.

Izanami later gave birth to the God of Fire, Kagutsuchi. However, in the process of giving birth Izanami was burned by Kagutsuchi and she was ultimately killed.

In a fit of rage and grief, Izanagi beheaded Kagutsuchi with his sword and cut his body into eight pieces, creating eight volcanoes. The blood that dripped from the Ame no Ohabari, Izanagi's sword, created several new Gods, of which included Watatsumi, the God of the Sea, and Kuraokami, the God of Rain.

After slaying his son, Izanagi chases Izanami to Yomi-no-Kuni, the Netherworld, where she descended after death. Upon arrival, he finds the dead figure of his spouse and flees in terror, claiming that "thing" to not be his wife.

As he returned to the land of the living he washed his face clean of the pollutants of Yomi-no-Kuni, and three new gods were born. From his left eye, Amaterasu was born, the Goddess of the Sun. From his right eye, Tsukiyomi, the God of the Moon. And from his nose, the God of Storms, Sussano'o.

Under the three new gods, the Shinto religion thrived and many humans as well as Gods were created. For reasons unknown, Amenominakanushi disappeared, and Izanagi secluded himself away to grieve for his late wife Izanami, only agreeing to speak to Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Sussano'o. After his greiving, Izanagi agreed to assuming his role as the leader of the religion once more.

Many centuries later, the Sun Goddess and Storm God formed a rivalry over time. When he was was leave Takamagahara (Shinto Heaven) by order of Izanagi, Sussano'o went to bid his sister goodbye. Amaterasu was suspicious of her brother, thinking he may be playing a trick on her. Sussano'o then proposed a challenge to Amaterasu to show his turthfulness, and she accepted.

Taking an object belonging to the other, they birthed from them Gods and Goddesses. Amaterasu birthed three women from Sussano'o's sword, and from Amaterasu's necklace Sussano'o birthed five men. Claiming the gods were hers because they were born of her necklace, and the goddesses were his, he decided that he had won the challenge, as his item produced women.

For a time, the two were content. However Sussano'o grew restless, and in a fit of rage he destroyed his sisters rice fields, hurled a flayed horse at her loom, and killed one of her friends. And in fury and grief, Amaterasu hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato "The Heavenly Rock Cave", effectively hid the sun for a long period of time.

After a long period of convincing, Amaterasu left the "Heavenly Rock Cave" and the sun returned. As punishment, Sussano'o was banished from heaven, and descended to Izumo in Japan.

Upon arrival he noticed the sky was cloudy and was not cloudy because of his influence, or of the influence of Kuraokami, which he found suspicious. He met a couple who were grieving for reasons unknown to him. Sussano'o approached and asked why she shed her tears, the woman spoke of an Eight-headed dragon that had devoured seven of her eight daughters, and would soon devour the eighth, Kushanidahime. Taking matters into his own hands, Sussano'o set out to find the beast.

After searching, Sussano'o came across the beast, the Yamata-no-Orochi. He tricked the beast into drinking and the Orochi had become drunken and fallen asleep. Using his sword, Sussano'o tore through the Orochi and cut it into tiny pieces, and from its tail Sussano'o found the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Such was the end of the Orochi, and the sky was no longer cloudy.

The Orochi was slain by the hands of Sussano'o, however only it's body was slain.

Every three-hundred years since, the skies of Japan become cloudy. According to legend, the reason for the clouding over of the region is because of the return of the Orochi itself, but not on its own.

Being that the Orochi has no body, the beast must possess a vessel and through the vessel the Orochi can influence him/her and eventually take over the body, should the vessel be weak of heart and unable to repell the evil that is the Orochi. And once the vessel of the Orochi has been identified, it is the order of Izanagi to execute the vessel, immediately.

Now, the skies over Japan has darkened and became cloudy.

It is the return of the Orochi once again.

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

"Hey! Stop!" Shouted a stray-devil hunter, one of several, chasing a man through a forest.

"You want me to stop running so you can catch me? Like that's going to happen!" the escapee shouted as he continued running, his white hair and glasses bouncing up and down as he dashed through the trees.

He continued running through the forest away from the guards.

Stopping, he turned back to look where the guards were and sighed.

"Hah... lost 'em..." He turned back to where he was running and was about to go forward, until-

"?!"

_(Don Don Don!) _

Suddenly, the white-haired man was bombarded by several large iron stones, all of which landed around him.

"Still running?" A figure spoke from the tree-line behind him.

He turned back and noticed a boy standing behind him. Frantically spinning around, he searched for an exit. However, he found himself surrounded by three people. One man, one teenaged-looking boy, and a much younger boy.

The man had long brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and light-brown eyes. He sports a casual kimono along with a dark coat with kanji "Hyōdō" on it. Around his neck, wrists, and ankles is a fishnet mesh, and is holding a fan with the same symbol on it as his coat.

The teenage-looking boy has shorter brown hair than the man, and the same light-brown eyes. He sports a black blazer, over a white dress-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is holding two swords at his sides, both sheathed.

The younger boy has the same brown hair and brown eyes as the other two. Although unlike the other two, he wears a large red hat, silver on the sides. He is also wearing a kimono similar to the man's, with the kanji "Hyōdō" on the backside.

Turning towards the older man with a fan, the escapee dashed forward.

"OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAY!" He charged forward directly into the man.

"You know..." the man with the fan spoke, as he closed the fan and started walking foward

Bending over and lunging towards the charging man, he flipped the charging man over his head with the fan.

The man, previously sprinting, was now ten feet in the air after being flipped up by the man with the fan.

"I rule here." The man with the fan spoke as the escapee fell onto his head behind him, his neck making a crunching sound.

* * *

><p>(Later. Underworld)<p>

"To think I'd get stuck doing this so early in the morning... and Il have school soon! Stupid, incompetent stray-hunters..." the Teen-aged boy grumbled as he dragged along the now unconscious convict towards a large facility.

"Calm down Issei-nii" the younger brother started as he trailed behind is now named older brother Issei.

"Atleast you still have time before school starts." the younger brother pointed out.

"I know Kaii... I'm still not happy though. Baka-Aniki, why can't he do this?!" Issei complained as the two continued forward to their destination.

"Ugh..." The convict grumbled

"Look! He's coming around!" Kaii then bent down into the convicts face, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Issei let him go and the convict flopped on the ground.

"You guys..." he spoke, sitting up

"You fled while under the escort of the guards, didn't you?" Issei looked down at the man. "It's wrong for criminals to run... it will only make your sins heavier."

"Are you guys government officials?!" the convict shouted

"Nope, nothing that great. Simply put, we are a family who hunts down stray devils who have killed their master who have taken refuge in our area and deliver them to this facility. All under orders from Lord Bael." Issei corrected the convict.

Issei then smiled.

"You're lucky. From today onward, this will be your home." Issei pointed in front of him.

In front of the three, was a huge facility with large steal doors. The place was massive, towering over the nearby mountains. It seemed to touch the dark purple sky of the Underworld.

This is the largest jail of the underworld, the Condemned Prison Gate, Attica.

An unending penalty of servitude and hard labor is seen here, a jail known for its full dedications to the worst types of criminals. It is not easy to end up in Attica. The lower levels of the Prison are for people with moderate (relative to the other prisoners) offenses, such as killing their master or attempting to kill political officials.

The higher levels, however, are for the real bad guys. It is rumored that the highest levels of Attica contain Ultimate-class and even Satan-class devils that have gone insane, and have killed off entire families or have been convicted of attempting to reignite the Great War.

"PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! LET ME GET AWAY! ANYWHERE BUT HERE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" The convict pleaded with Issei.

**"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** A blood-curdling scream sounds from the inside of Attica.

The convicts eyes widen in fear at the sound

"Well, what should we do?" Issei asked outloud, and looked up at the window from which the scream originated.

"That is a prison room. In the course of a day, tons of prisoners are accomodated there. Don't worry, no one dies."

Issei looked over at the man, who is now shivering.

"But don't even think about running."

"**Make ammends for your crimes through bitter agony.**" Issei spoke darkly.

The guards at the gate then dragged off the convict through the large steal doors, all while he pleaded to be let free.

* * *

><p>(Kuou Academy)<p>

'So this is Kuou Academy, huh?' Issei thought as he stood at the outside gate of Kuou Academy. He looked forward through the gate at the main building. The main building is beautiful, with seven archways lining the exterior wall in each side, with three rows of seven windows directly above the archways. Directly in front of the school is a large fountain, and several other buildings can be found on campus.

Issei then continued toward the new school building to find the Student Council Room, as he needed his schedule.

After searching for a few minutes, Issei finally found what he was looking for. He stood in front of the door with a sign reading "Student Council" on the wall. He could feel a demonic energy signature on the other side of the door.

_(Knock Knock)_

He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." A female voice spoke from the inside.

Complying, Issei opened the door and stepped in.

The room is very nice. Several desks line the walls, with a very large desk centered at the back of the room. In the center of the room are a couple couches. Sitting behind the large desk is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure. Her hair styled in a short bob cut with large voilet eyes, and the girls' uniform.

"I came for my schedule." Issei got straight to the point, as he concluded that the girl behind the desk wasn't one to take being distracted for too long kindly.

"Ah, of course. Your name?" She asked.

"Hyōdō. Issei Hyōdō." he stated his name, and her eyes widened.

"H-Hyōdō?!" She shouted astonished. "I didn't know one of the distinguished clans would have a member at my school..." She looked at Issei nervously.

"Oh? So you were a devil... who are you?" He questioned her.

"S-Sitri. Sona Sitri. Nice to meet you, Hyōdō-san." She bowed her head.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Sitri-san." He bowed slightly. "Please, call me Issei. And raise your head. The beautiful younger sister of Leviathan-sama shouldn't bow her head to someone like me."

She blushed a deep shade of red at his tone.

"O-of course... Issei-kun."

"Now about that schedule..." Issei got back on track.

"Ah, yes. Here you go." She handed him his schedule

"You'll be in class 2-B, on the second floor, second door on the right." She gave him directions to this class.

"Thank you, Sitri-san. I'll be on my way then." He headed for the door

"Wait!" She called.

"Call me Sona."

"Hmm?" He stopped and turned to her with his eyebrow raised.

"Call me Sona. Since you let me call you Issei, it's only fair if you call me Sona, correct?"

"Haha, I see. Very well then. Thank you, Sona-chan. Have a good day." He brought his hand up in a wave as he faced foward and walked out the door. Her cheeks turned pinkish at his use of her name

"Ufufu, how long are you going to stand there day-dreaming?" A female voice rang into Sona's ears as she was snapped out of her musings.

"A-Ah... it's you Rias. What do you want?" She returned to her usual stern look, as she looked at her childhood friend Rias Gremory. She is a young woman in her late teens with light skin and blue eyes. Her long, crimson red hair reaches down to her thighs. She too wears the girls uniform.

"Can't I just come and visit my friend and rival?" Rias questioned, sounding hurt.

"Hah..." Sona sighed at her friend

"So, who was that you were dreaming about?" Rias asked, teasing.

"A new transfer student."

"Oh? And who is it?"

"A Hyōdō. Issei Hyōdō." She stated.

"Hyōdō?! As in THE Hyōdō family?" Rias tried to clarify.

"Yes."

"What's a Hyōdō doing here at Kuou Academy?" Rias questioned.

"I never got to ask him..." she confessed

"I see." Rias looked towards the door.

'I'll have to keep an eye on you, Issei-kun. Perhaps he can help me with my problem, since he's a Hyōdō?' She thought as she considered several ways to get out of her current predicaments, using Issei.

(Home)

_(Snap!) (Snap!) (Snap!) _The sound of wood hitting wood echoed through the area.

"Hooooohhh!" Issei shouted as he swung with one of his twin-swords at his older brother.

_(Snap!) _

"Hey, was that supposed to frighten me?" The older brother stopped Issei's sword with his fan.

"Is it because we are just practicing that you are messing up?" The older brother taunted his younger brother

"Shut up, Tenka!" Issei shouted as he swung at his brother again, only for it to be stopped by his brother's fan.

"As usual, you do not advance aggressively enough. You're not putting your body into your swings!" He pushed Issei back with his fan.

"Then..." Issei brough his right leg forward and charged at Tenka

"How about this?!" He made a vertical, upward slash at Tenka.

"Weak." Tenka spoke with a smirk as he stopped Issei's slash dead in its path with his fan again.

He then used his fan and made an upward slash at Issei's face. It collided with his chin and Issei when flying up into the air.

"Gya!" Issei landed on his back, hard, behind Tenka.

"Ugh..." Issei stumbled back up

"Hahahaha!" Tenka unraveled his fan and began fanning himself with it

"It's a hundred years to early to beat your older brother!" Tenka stated, laughing loudly

"It's only training..." Issei grumbled as he put away his swords

"Weak, weak! You have no ability beyond swinging around your sword randomly, bwahahahaha!" Tenka continued to laugh at his younger brother

"Tch!" Issei gritted his teeth in frustration

"Your sword is light... you have no chance when you go up against a single enemy." Tenka pointed out

'Shit!' Issei cursed inwardly

"TEN-NII!" A high-pitched voice shouted.

_(Impact)_

A small figure collided with Tenka from behind. It had no visual effect on him.

"Me too! I want to practice too!" Kaii demanded

"Alright, alright. But only if you flatter me, hahaha!" Tenka joked

"Ten-nii is strong! A genius! And amazing!" Kaii shouted to his older brother

"More! More!" Tenka said laughing while fanning himself

"And handsome! And wonderful!" Kaii praised his brother while jumping around

"Disgusting..." Issei muttered

"Training is good, but please don't get hurt." A voice spoke from the house.

Kneeling down looking at Issei was a young man with white hair and purple eyes. He wears a white kimono, similar to Tenka's, and has a strand of hair covering a portion of his left eye.

"Ah, hey Shiro." Issei greated to the now named Shiro, who was walking with two stray hunters.

"But I guess I'm a little too late, haha..." Shiro sweatdropped and looked over at Kaii, who now has a busted face and several marks.

"Haha! I did it again~!" Tenka said while laughing and fanning himself some more.

"Ten-nii! You really are handsome!" Kaii called with his busted face and grabbed on to his brother again

"Kaii! I have more to teach you!" Tenka started again

Shiro smiled sheepishly.

"Um, thank you for serving us tea... I know you guys are pretty busy." the two guards thanked.

"I'm the caretaker of this place. So serving you is my pleasure." Shiro smiled at them.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we were in the middle of escorting that stray devil and well, Tenka-san... had to help us..."

"Don't worry about it... after all, the head of this family is a great host." Shiro pointed at Tenka who was...

"SHIROOO! TEAAAA!"

being an idiot...

"Ten-nii! I'll get you some!"

Issei turned to look behind Shiro.

"What? You guys are still here?" Issei asked looking at the guards.

"Um... actually..."

"More escaped strays?!" Issei questioned

"Yeah... we were escorting more than one... they brilliantly created a breach and ran." The two spoke nervously

"And you call yourselves stray hunters?" Issei said, facepalming.

Tenka walked over

"I see... this is a misfortune. You don't want Lord Bael finding out about this, right? If you show me a little "faith", I'll keep quiet." Tenka said mysteriously, making a gesture with his hands, a sly look on his face

"ANIKI!" Issei yelled at Tenka

"What?! It is only because of taking these jobs that we can pay our bills."

"As expected of Ten-nii! Always thinking of us!" Kaii praised

"I'm saying it's no different than blackmail!" Issei tried to be the voice of reason.

Tenka then started to tear up and turned around

"I WANT TO LIVE LIFE IN PROSPERITY!" Tenka ran off crying and slammed the door behind him.

"DON'T YELL! It's embarassing..." Issei muttered

"No helping it... let's go Kaii!" Issei ordered his younger brother

"Okay!" Kaii shouted enthusiastically.

_(SLAM!)_

Tenka slammed the door open

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Issei shouted at Tenka.

"You're no good..." Tenka turned to look at Issei. "You have tagged along a few times in the past... but this time, leave it to your older brother."

"I am the second son of the Hyōdō family... I have the duty of capturing stray devils and taking them to Attica." Issei spoke with authority

"I'll tell you what your duty is..." Tenka grinned mischeivously

_(Poke) (Poke) (Poke) (Poke) _

Tenka started poking Issei all around his face. A vein popped out on Issei's head in irritation.

"ME TOO! I WANT TO STAND AGAINST THEM TOO!" Kaii protested, crying.

"Both of you will stay in this house... and take care of things here!" Tenka ordered

"ANIKI!" Issei called to his brother as Tenka walked away

"Enough! You will only be a hindrance!" Tenka stated as he walked away with the stray hunters, fanning himself.

"Is that alright? They're glaring at us..." The first stray hunter spoke behind Tenka.

"Ah, they're just worried about tonight's dinner anyway~" Tenka said in dismissal at his brother's angry glares from behind them.

It would be nice to not have to worry about dinner...

"By the way... Kuou is always cloudy now isn't it? I wonder if the tale is true..." The first guard pointed out.

"Tale?"

"It has been cloudy in this area recently. The last time was over three hundred years ago... it is an omen of great disaster..." The hunter spoke ominously

"No way!" The second hunter dismissed. "You don't understand. That's what the Hyōdō house is standing against. It has something to do with the... Orochi... right Tenka-san?" Tenka looked over at them

"You know you still have to pay me later~."

""You're still saying that?!" The two hunters shouted. Tenka brought his fan up to his face and smiled brightly as he fanned himself, and headed off to take care of the strays.

(School, Next day.)

'Stupid big brother... always leaving me out.' Issei inwardly complained as he walked through the gate's at school, his twin family swords hanging off his side.

He is currently headed towards the Kendo Club, as he heard the members of that club are decently skilled at sword-fighting.

After walking for a few minutes Issei finally reached the Kendo club. He looked over and noticed two male students looking through a hole on the side of the club building.

"Matsuda move! I can't see!" The one with glasses complained to the bald-headed one.

"Quiet Motohama! They'll hear us!" The bald one said to his accomplice.

Issei continued to look at them.

"Oooh! Look Motohama! Katese-chan has such a good-looking body!" The bald one complimented the glasses-wearing boy.

"Indeed. However-" Glasses shoved Baldy to the side

"Murayama definitely looks better!" Glasses said peaking into the hole.

Issei had pretty much figured out what they were doing at this point.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Issei creeped up behind the two and took one of his swords into his hand, still sheathed.

"You know... I too respect the woman's body." Issei started as he stood behind the two.

"However, unlike you perverts, I respect it enough to not peep at them through a hole like desperate virgins." Issei insulted them. The two turned around and looked up at Issei holding his sword, and they adopted a fearful look.

"Hey! You're that new transfer student! Why are you here?!" Motohama questioned

"You don't need to know why I came here... all you need to know is that if you don't beat it, I will not hold back on you two." Issei threatened the duo as he pointed his sword at them, still sheathed.

""Don't hurt us!"" They both shouted, hugging each other.

The commotion outside seemed to have grabbed the attention of the Kendo girls. Around 7 girls came out of the building, all wielding wooden-swords.

"What are you perverts doing?!" The brown-haired girl questioned, glaring at Issei and the two perverts now hugging each other for dear life.

"Shit! Run Motohama!" The bald headed one threw Glasses off of him and took off in a random direction.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Matsuda shouted at his friend who abandoned him, and ran off in the same direction.

"And what about you?!" The pink-haired girl questioned Issei.

"Hey, you're the new transfer student aren't you? Don't tell me you're a pervert too?!" The brown-haired girl accused Issei.

Issei put his sword back on his side, next to it's twin sword, and turned to them.

"Yes, I'm the new transfer student. And no, I'm not a pervert. I saw the two of them peeping through that hole there at you guys and confronted them about it. After questioning them with my sword pointed at them you guys came out and they ran away." Issei explained, and the girls put their swords down.

"I see... you wouldn't perhaps have come here to join the club would you?" one of the girls asked.

"Join the club? No... I wouldn't say that, though I wouldn't mind. I heard that the Kendo Club was rather skilled at sword fighting so I came to see if anyone would be interested in sparring." he explained.

"Oh, I understand. Well, if you're looking for the most skilled person then that would be Kiba-kun. He's inside now if you'd like to spar him... um..."

"Issei. My name's Issei." he stated his name.

"Nice to meet you Issei-kun. I'm Katese, and this is Murayama." The brown-haired girl introduced herself and her friend.

"Nice to meet you too Katese-chan, Murayama-chan."

"So you said you'd like to spar with a skilled member? Then come inside, I can introduce you to Kiba-kun. He's the best among us, he even beat Captain Katese." Murayama joined in the conversation.

"Better than your captain? Well, that's certainly interesting. Very well then, lead the way girls, I'd be happy to spar him."

The seven girls led Issei inside the club building. The inside was decorated with real swords, bokken, and shinai along the walls. Several mats adorned the floor with one larger mat in the center of the room. Standing on the center mat with a sword inhand was a blond-haired young man.

"That's Kiba-kun." Katese pointed at the man.

The young-man, identified as Kiba, is a rather handsome guy with short blond-hair and grey eyes. Under his left eye is a small mole, and is dressed in the male uniform, minus the blazer.

'So he's a devil... and a knight at that.' Issei walked towards the man. 'No wonder he's better than Katese-chan, they wouldn't stand a chance against him.' He thought inwardly as he stepped onto the mat.

"Yo." Issei greeted

"Oh? Hello... who are you?" Kiba questioned.

"The name's Issei, a new transfer student. I heard you're pretty good at sword-fighting?" Issei questioned, taking the twin swords off of his waist and placing them on the ground.

"Ah, hello Issei-kun. My name's Kiba. And yes, I'm decent at sword-fighting... but I'm not that good..." he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't put yourself down, if you're good then admit to being good. It's important to have confidence you know?"

Kiba smiled at him

"Haha, I see. So Issei-kun, are you here for a spar?"

"Indeed." Issei said as he picked up one of his swords.

"Very well then. Would you prefer real swords or wooden swords?"

"Real is fine, since I'm using a real one." Issei stated and Kiba picked up a western-looking sword with a steel blade and a gold hilt.

Kiba and Issei walk towards each other, and Issei extends his hand for a shake. After Kiba shakes his hand, they take a step back and bow.

They take their stance. Kiba's stance is loose and relaxed, with his left food forward. He holds his sword out in front with both hands on the hilt. His elbows are bent slightly. Issei however is far more relaxed. His feet are shoulder length apart with a slight lean on his right. Both his arms hand loose with a lazy grip with his right hand on his sword, and his head bent slightly to the left.

Kiba narrows his eyes, to any inexperienced swordsman he looks completely unprepared and over-confident. Kiba, however, is not inexperienced.

"Please try not to break my sword, devil-kun." Issei spoke to Kiba, loud enough for only Kiba to hear. Kiba looks surprised, and his eyes widen.

He smirks, and in an instant Kiba bursts forward and closes their distance immediately. His opening downward slash met with an overpowering upward slash from Issei. Shifting positions, Issei delivers a flurry of several strikes to Kiba. Kiba barely blocks the first four strikes, and jumps back away from the fifth. Crouching down, Issei lunges foward with several more strikes. Kiba desperately tries to defend himself.

The club members look astonished. No one has ever pushed Kiba into the defensive before, not even their captain Katese.

Kiba is unable to switch to the offensive as Issei's overwhelming blows impact Kiba's sword, all while Issei's sword remains sheathed.

As the fight progresses Issei completely dominates the flow of the spar. He turns his shoulder toward Kiba and makes four rapid jabs at Kiba and rolls to the right. He rises from his roll and sends a powerful upward slash which forces Kiba back, and the slash makes Kiba stagger. While Kiba is off-balance, Issei strikes Kiba's sword at it's hilt and it flies out of Kiba's hand. He continues past Kiba and turns, then points his sheathed sword at the back of Kiba's head.

"Whoa..."

"Amazing..." The Kendo girls stand shocked at the scene that just unfolded before them. Kiba, the best in the entire club, was just beaten by the new kid in less than two minutes.

Issei lowers his sword from Kiba's head, and puts it back on his waist. He walks over to his other twin-sword and places it on his waist above the other blade, and then turns back to Kiba.

Kiba looks at Issei and smiles.

"Wow, Issei-kun. You're really good, I've never been pushed into the defensive like that And you never once unsheathed your sword either." Kiba praised Issei.

"Thank you, Kiba-san. You're not too bad yourself, being able to withstand my attacks like that. Most people would have been down for the count instantly." Issei returned a compliment to Kiba, but it doesn't really sound like one.

"Well, I thank you for the spar Issei-kun. Do you mind if we speak in private?" Kiba asked, suspicious of how Issei knew he was a devil.

"I don't mind." Issei said as Kiba gathered his belongings.

"You're in the class next to mine, correct Issei-kun? We can talk as we walk to class then." Kiba said as he and Issei walked to the door.

"I'll see you girls later then." Kiba turned and smiled to the kendo club, all of which were still surprised.

"A-Ah.. yes... see you later Kiba-kun, Issei-kun." Katese waved to them as they walked out the door.

Kiba and Issei then started walking to class.

"You knew I was a devil, how?" Kiba asked

"Easy, I can always identify one of my own kind." Issei pointed out, and Kiba's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a devil, Issei-kun?" He questioned

"I am. I'm Issei Hyōdō, of the Hyōdō family."

"The Hyōdō family?! So you're one of the three brothers... the stray devil hunters."

"Haha, is that what they call us? The Three Brothers? Well, it fits I suppose. And yes, we hunt devils in our territory, which is currently this city and the area surrounding it."

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Issei-kun. Let's get along."

"Haha, and it's a pleasure to meet you aswell Kiba." They finished their conversation as they reached Issei's class first.

"I'll see you later then Kiba. Perhaps we can spar using our demonic powers later?"

"That sounds nice. See you later Issei-kun." Kiba smiled and waved as he walked off.

(After School)

'Fuck class is so boring...' Issei complained as he finally got out of class and started his walk back home. Ever since his walk with Kiba many rumors have started about their relationship, and word has gotten out about Issei's apprehension of the Perverted Duo, as they are apparently called. Thus Issei has gotten the title of Second Prince of Kuou.

Issei continued to complain as he walked out of the gate. Immediately he sensed a non-devil and non-human presence. He turned and noticed a young man approaching him. She's wearing a dark red jacket with the letter P in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt. She has long black hair, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of voilet.

Issei was mesmerized by her beauty. The only problem, she was a fallen angel. She didn't even try to conceal that one fact. Issei stood dazed at her appearance as she approached him.

"Ano... are you Issei?" She asked, and Issei snapped out of his thoughts.

"A-Ah yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Yuuma. Amano Yuuma. I've seen you around these last couple days and... I'd... like to ask you something..." She blushed, though it appeared to be fake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuuma. And anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." He tried to sound friendly to the fallen.

"Would you... um..." she mumbled something incoherrent

"You'll have to speak louder Yuuma-chan." He told her

"Would you go out with me?!" She practically screamed out at him, her eyes looking hopeful.

Issei stood there confused. A fallen angel asking me out? She can't know I'm a devil as I'm hiding that part of me... but does she sense my gear perhaps? Issei had hundreds of questions rolling through his head.

"Issei-kun? Did you hear me?" He was brought out of his thoughts once again by the gorgeous girl.

"Oh... I'm sorry." He apologized

"So... will you go out with me?" She asked again. Issei smiled.

"Of course. When a gorgeous lady such as yourself asks a guy out, who in there right mind could say no?"

"Really?!" She questioned, astonished.

"Really really." He grinned at her. "So how does Sunday sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect Issei-kun. I'll see you then!" She agreed and ran off with a happy look on her face.

'A date with a fallen angel huh? Well, it's not like I could say no... she's too pretty to reject. Oh well, with this I might be able to find out what a fallen is doing in Ten-nii's territory anyway.' Issei thought to himself as he headed back home.

(Meenwhile)

"Oh Ise... what have you gotten yourself into now?" Tenka spoke out loud as he observed his brother talking to a Fallen Angel from atop a roof.

"It would seem that the Fallen has taken a liking to your brother, Tenka." Shiro spoke from next to Tenka.

"So it seems... would you mind watching over him for me Shiro? I find myself in a situation where I am unable to watch over my little brother myself." He asked his friend

"I am a Shinobi, Tenka. I serve the Hyōdō, give me the order and I shall do whatever you command."

"No. You are my friend, Shiro, not my servant. So I will ask you as a friend, watch over him for will you?" Tenka spoke with his usual smile.

"Heh..." he sighed. "I will watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Shiro stood up and disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm sorry, Issei... Kaii... I won't be with you much longer." Tenka spoke with regret as he lifted up his shirt. What adorned his stomach... scales... the black scales... of the Orochi.

* * *

><p>Was it good? I hope you guys liked it, now for some explanations.<p>

The Hyōdō. They are a "Distinguished" devil clan, meaning they are an extra-demon clan that is recognized for their efforts in aiding the current government of the Underworld. The Hyōdō work directly under Lord Bael and are in charge of capturing S class and above stray-devils. Once captured, they are instructed to take them to the Condemned Prison Gate, Attica. The current head of the Hyōdō household is Tenka Hyōdō. The next in line to be head is Issei, and the youngest brother is Kaii. The three brothers lost their parents when Issei was young and Kaii was only a baby. Issei and Kaii have no memory of how their parents died. Tenka, who was a candidate for becoming Maou in the future (he is insanely strong as we'll see later) decided to abandon his goal of becoming Maou and become a father to his brothers.

The Hyōdō, along with being stray hunters, are also charged by Izanagi and the Shinto gods to search for the Orochi whenever it returns to seek a new vessel, and kill it. (No it isn't a sacred gear). But you may be asking why would Izanagi choose the Hyōdō family, their devils right? Well, The Hyōdō are a mixed clan of devils. Their mother, the last remaining member of the extinct pillar clan, The Valefor, fell in love with a man. That man was a Hyōdō, and the Hyōdō are the descendents of Sussano'o, the original killer of the Orochi (hence why they are in charge of hunting the Orochi).

As for power levels, no Issei will not be overpowered. He is far weaker than Tenka and is pretty much slapped around by him. His training with Tenka allowed him to beat Kiba (Kiba really isn't that powerful in Volume 1) in a sword fight. As he is now, Issei is only about as strong as Rias (without his Boosted Gear). With his boosted gear (Which Tenka sealed away because of his inability to control it) Issei would be slightly above Raiser.

Tenka, as stated earlier, was a candidate to become Maou eventually. He's one of the legendary Super-devils and is slightly stronger than Sirzechs and Ajuka, but not as strong as Rizevim (This will come into play later).

Kaii is much weaker than Issei. He mostly just throws his giant iron balls at strays and subdues them.

I hope that cleared up any questions. The next chapter will be Issei's date with Raynare and his possible death maybe? You decide if he should join Rias' peerage (I would rather he did even though the idea is over-used).

As for my True Maou fans, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.

Review and Comment, please.

Peace.


End file.
